


Old man and the sea

by BlackRoses



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: House M.D. and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only and I'm not making any money from this. <br/>Spoilers/Warnings: General spoilers for all seasons up to and including Season 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Old man and the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: House M.D. and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only and I'm not making any money from this.   
> Spoilers/Warnings: General spoilers for all seasons up to and including Season 2.

He drove on the Highway, chasing after relaxation.

Under him, his beloved bike vibrated.

It gave him the freedom of movement, which his painful and sore body denied him.

His best friend was worried sick as he proudly presented him his new acquisition.

Said he should take it back, such machines weren't suitable for crippled doctors.

At the destination he took two Vicodin, dismounted, took his cane out of the holder and shuffled slowly and leaning heavily on his cane, along the wooden path.

At the end of the way, a bank was waiting for him, on which he sat down.

Massaging his leg, he was watching the sea and forgot the time.


End file.
